


Random Day

by dybsproo



Category: Hankcon - Fandom, Simarkus - Fandom, detroit become human, reed900 - Fandom
Genre: A MASTERPIECE, A random fic, But pure fluff and funny, Fluff, Gavin is still an asshole but a shy boyfriend, Hank and connor is dad and son, Hankcon is pure fluff but not in a relationship, M/M, Nines with his five foot nine boyfriend gavin, Reed900 and Hankcon and Simarkus in one fic, Two couple and one dad and son, because i cant find any with the holy trinity of dbh, simon and markus is a god made gift, sumo, sumo is also a part of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dybsproo/pseuds/dybsproo
Summary: Where the two couple (Reed900 and Simarkus) together with Dad and Son (Hankcon) spends their day at the parkor maybe a reed900, hankcon and simarkus fluff in one fic
Relationships: Connor - Relationship, Detroit Become Human - Relationship, Gavin Reed - Relationship, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hankcon, Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 - Relationship, SiMarkus - Relationship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, dbh - Relationship, reed900 - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Random Day

It was a random day at the park, their day-off work to be exact. They were three— no, six people.

“Sumo!” 

Connor shouted as the leash on his hand suddenly stretches, pulling him as well on where Sumo were running at. It was a bird.

“God dammit, these two” Hank on the other hand was still being the ‘baby sitter’ for Connor still after the revolution,

Hank treated him as his Son now. 

Hank was running towards where Connor and Sumo is. “What the heck are you doing connor?” Hank questioned, not pissed off but actually curious.

“Sumo just happened to run at a bird, liuetenant, i’m sorry.” Connor said when he looked at Sumo who was now laying on the stacks of leaves, and back to Hank. 

“You don’t need to call me Liuetenant, you can just call me Hank” Hank said to Connor “or Dad” quietly or not Hank knew that Connor can hear him.

—————————————————

“Look at them, they look adorable” On the other hand, Simon said it blissfully before he looked at Markus

“Look at us, we’re adorable as well” Markus smiled before he held Simon’s hand, raising it up to show their hands to Simon as well

“You know what’s more adorable?” Markus said out of the blue which makes Simon tilted his head in cusiousity “The way your skin retracted when i touch you” 

Markus said with a light smirk plastered on his face, Simon on the other hand jerks of slightly his hand to Markus, ‘welp good thing Androids don’t blush.’ Simon thought

“We are free” Markus said as he looked up at the sky, closing his eyes as he give Simon hand a quick squeeze. 

“Yes, we are. And i’m glad that i get to be the Jericho leader’s lover” Simon said before he gives Markus a quick kiss on his cheek. 

Both of them smiled to each other, as they strolled to the park with their hands entwined at each other.

———————————————————

“Look at how sweet they are, Detective” Nines on the other hand is standing on the middle of the park.

“ugh, they are not” Gavin rebutted “phcking couples” Once again Gavin said as he make a ‘tsk’ sound.

“What’s wrong with them, Detective Reed?” Nines asked out of the blue as he looked at his five foot nine detective partner who— is not happy with what he is stating.

“You know, ‘love-dovey’” Gavin stated in a matter-of-fact tone and as he looked at nines who has a questioned look on his face.

“Then what are you doing, Detective?” Nines question Gavin, who was by the way, is clinging on Nines like a koala and is wearing Nines jacket. 

Nines never get an answer as Gavin burried his face on the crook of Nines neck, his five foot nine boyfriend are murmuring words onto his plastic skin but nonetheless he knows that Gavin loves him.

———————————————————

“Nines and Gavin sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-“ Hank got cutted off his words when Gavin suddenly threw a stick to him in which Connor took a leap and catches the stick.

“You phcking—“ Gavin as was gonna rush towards the four people when Nines suddenly caught his body and carries Gavin on his android body, preventing Gavin to run— even to walk. “Calm down Detective” Nines said with a worry smile on his face thinking how can he calm his short boyfriend.

While on the other hand, Simon and Markus are sitting on the bench, smiling at how cute the other four people are while they cherish their moment together.


End file.
